The invention relates to a fuel injection mechanism for mixture compressing, externally ignited internal combustion engines, particularly one provided with an injection location in the air aspiration line, within which are consecutively disposed an airflow measuring element and an arbitrarily manipulatable throttle valve. The airflow measuring element is moved in accordance with the airflow rate and against a restoring force, thereby displacing the movable component of a fuel valve for the apportionment of a fuel quantity proportional to the air quantity, the fuel valve being located within the rotating shaft of the air measuring element.
Fuel injection mechanisms of this kind have the purpose of automatically producing a favorable fuel-air mixture for all of the operational conditions of the internal combustion engine, in order to effect the complete combustion of the fuel, and thereby to avoid or at least to reduce greatly the formation of noxious exhaust gas constituents, in conjunction with the highest possible output of the internal combustion engine, or the least possible fuel consumption. The fuel quantity must therefore be very precisely apportioned in correspondence to the requirements of each given operational condition of the internal combustion engine.
To quarantee the reliable starting and the continuation of the running of the internal combustion engine after starting, it is necessary to supply the engine with a richer fuel-air mixture than that supplied subsequent to the warm-up phase when the internal combustion engine is operationally warm or until that normal operational temperature is reached.